


Vagando

by carolss



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Gen, Ghosts
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-24 20:46:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12020685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolss/pseuds/carolss
Summary: Lyanna não tinha certeza há quanto tempo ela estava vagando pelas dunas de Dorne, poderia ser dias, ou anos.





	Vagando

Lyanna não tinha certeza há quanto tempo ela estava vagando pelas dunas de Dorne, poderia ser dias, ou anos. Depois que você morre fica difícil medir essas coisas. Só as grandes mudanças registravam com facilidade, como quando o oceano passa a ser visível distante no horizonte, ou como mais tarde na beira da praia havia outra pessoa. Especialmente quando se tratava de uma pessoa familiar.

"Eu conheço você. Meu irmão te amava"

"Eu amava ele também, mas isso não é sempre o suficiente. Mas você provavelmente já sabe disso"

"Você tem arrependimentos ?"

"Sim"

"Do que ?"

"De coisas demais para contar"

"Eu entendo. Você sabe por um acaso o que eu devo fazer, pra onde eu devo ir ?"

"Não, eu sinto muito"

"Tudo bem. Eu acho que eu vou acabar fazendo o que eu quiser então"

"E o que seria isso ?"

"Voltar para casa, para o norte"

"Seu irmão me disse que ele ia me mostrar o norte um dia"

"Eu poderia te mostrar se você quiser"

"Sim, eu suponho que eu gostaria disso"


End file.
